vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
東京テディベア (Tokyo Teddy Bear)
and |singers = Kagamine Rin Sweet |producers = Neru (music, lyrics) * Orebanana-P (tuning) * Sidu (illustration, video) |links = }} Background "Tokyo Teddy Bear" is an original song by Neru and one of his most notable songs. It was uploaded to YouTube on December 16, 2017. The boy in the video is named Teddy. The song is rather vague, and so several interpretations can be made. A possible meaning for the song is that he runs away from home and his family, thinking that he has a 'crazy filled mind'. He appears to hate his life and wants to change. In the song, he struggles with why he needs to change, seen in the lyrics; "Make a fool of yourself." Either these are his parents words to him, or these are his own thoughts. He appears to fear that changing can only make him a mere fool. In other lyrics, he asks why he can't just be loved; possibly by his family; and expresses wishes to cut his face off with scissors. This appears to indicate he has a history of, or is contemplating, harming himself, whether by literally cutting himself or by inflicting mental pain. The teddy bear could also represent him. The stuffed toy is nearly torn apart and is a mess of stitches and patches, much like he imagines himself to be on the inside. The teddy bear's physical state symbolizes his internal suffering. Seeing himself, like the bear, as being destined to be constantly torn apart and patched up again, he expresses a desire to be "patched" up and be fixed. At some parts, he hints of pulling the last string that keeps the teddy bear together, possibly symbolizing his death. The ending of the song; whether he returns home, finds help, runs away, commits suicide, etc.; is left to the viewer's imagination. This song has entered the Hall of Legend. To celebrate Kagamine Append's first anniversary, Tokyo Teddy Bear's single was released by KARENT. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Mom, Dad, I'm sorry for everything My knees are shaking and I'm sucking my thumb Brother, Sister, I'll see you later I stomp down the heels of my unfashionable shoes I'll make a ridiculously-sized pattern for it Anything will do, as long as it serves as a replacement The words "I want to be loved" tumbled from my mouth I'll find some tougher scissors To cut out the face C'mon, let me hear some words of wisdom Tell me I don't need anything but my brain; Why not? I don't know Near-future creation; tomorrow's wounds; just shake it Please fill in the gaps in my seams Goodbye, everyone; teacher, take care Drool drips onto my pounding chest What does honesty get you? Honesty doesn't pay! What does honesty get you? Honesty doesn't pay! Ahh, this isn't going to get the job done I need a bigger sewing machine to pierce through the heart C'mon, let me hear some words of wisdom Tell me I don't need anything but my brain; Why not? I don't know Near-future creation; tomorrow's wounds; just shake it Please fill in the gaps in my seams There's nothing left, nothing left anymore: It's all torn off Even my cells disappear into this sea of lint That's right, I'm gone, gone, thrown away I don't even have a home to go back to Proof of my existence. Ahh, shut up. My body's made of lies I want to complete it, I want to cheat, give me the answer I can't change? Do I want to be kept like a pet? Is it all gone? This isn't me! The seams have split and torn apart I cut out my life's spark in these boiling days Anyone will do, as long as they serve as a replacement Derivatives |utau = |producers = Sarah Lynn (tuning), Kream (VSQx), mikitara (illust) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = yt xnldI6M_uM8 }} |producers = ragey (tuning), Kream (VSQx), mikitara (illust) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = yt AU-pEU5AGdk }} |human = , , , shell, , Iwamoto |producers = poloist (mixing) |categories = Human Cover; Chorus |links = nn sm15505760 }} (vocals), Konata-P (mixing), Rokka (encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm15592491 }} (vocals, mixing, encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm17689305; yt QFDK5HVFA4I }} (vocals, English lyrics) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = yt MW2lEOvFrBE; sc jubyphonic-p/tokyo-teddy-bear-jubyphonic }} (vocals, mixing), Suzumu (arrangement), yasu (mastering) |categories = Human Cover; Arrangement |links = nn sm18636680 }} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Vocaloid Super Selection (sheet music) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f & F memorial, along with the respective modules and concept arts. Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Vocalocluster *V Love 25～Aperios～ *Tokyo Teddy Bear *Shousei Gekijou *Sekai Seifuku *初音ミク -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection *VOCALOID 超BEST -impacts- Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F *Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Future Tone *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Mega Mix Trivia *This song is responsible for the Mild Violence warning in Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA F, as in the song, a silhouette of Rin is impaled by a large sewing needle. It is also one of the reasons behind the game's T rating. Gallery Tokyo_Teddy_Bear_Singles.jpg|Tokyo Teddy Bear's Single cover Shidu_concept_art.jpg|Scissors' concept art by Sidu. Module scissors.jpg|Rin's Scissors module for the song "Tokyo Teddy Bear", designed by Sidu. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F. Tokyo_teddy_bear_f_loading_screen.png|Sidu's loading screen, for the song "Tokyo Teddy Bear". From the video game "''-Project DIVA- F''". rin 31.jpg|Rin's Scissors module for the song "Tokyo Teddy Bear", designed by Sidu. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. External links Official Unofficial }} Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures